Angels Among Us
by writtingpassion24
Summary: There may be six but truly there is only one, because if one dies they all die. Binding the Circle involves six supernaturals, but what if one of the six doesn't know supernaturals exist. Does she really want to take that chance of basically putting her life in the hands of five other supernaturals she didn't even know existed...
1. Time Is of the Essence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :)  
Caroline is not a vampire, yet she is not a human.

**Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

**Rated: **T-M for Language**  
**Supernatural/Drama

**There may be six but truly there is only one, because if one dies they all die. Does she really want to take that chance of basically put her life in the hands of five other supernaturals she didn't even know existed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Time Is of the Essence**

_Nothing will ever be the same..._

_No one will ever change the way I feel..._

_Because truly I don't know how I feel..._

_Everything is just a blur to me and I can't... I won't acknowledge the fact that I don't want this and I never will._

_It's difficult to describe how horrible life will be for the rest of eternity. My heart aches every time a memory of what happened that night reappears in my head. There are times when I question my existence, and why my life means so much to people._

_"You're apart of us, without you there is no Circle." __I still question myself, wondering what is the meaning of the "Circle". I mean if I'm apart of it shouldn't I know about it._

_I just feel like such in outsider in my own life._

_Yet I don't know if I want this responsibility..._

**Mystic Falls 2013**

I pull up to this big white house and step out of the car amazed. All of a sudden I get this weird feeling that something life changing is going to occur and it's not gonna be good.

"Caroline darling how are you," she engulfed me into a tight hug.

"Fine."

"Listen Caroline I know that you have been through a lot lately and I just_."

"GRANDMA! I'm fine, I just don't wanna talk about it," I guess that scared her, because she flinched.

Unsteadily she says, "Okay sweetheart, well why don't I show you to your room."

"Okay..."

_It all started by a flame from the stove. She filled a bowl with water to put out the flame, but as if it were done by magic the fire had arose again, yet this time it was aggressive. As she tried to put it out, the flame gradually became larger and larger until it started to spread rapidly. This caused the fire alarm to go off signaling the fire department to come, but when they arrived it was too late because the whole house was already up in flames._

This is one of the many memories I have of my mother, yet it is also the worst memory.

"So Caroline, this will be your new room."

I look around and see a beautiful white room full of light," Wow grandma its beautiful."

This room gave me a sense of peace and protection. "This was once your mother's room."

"Really?"

"Yes, before she left 18 years ago, I haven't changed a thing."

I walk over to the bed and took a seat, "Well at least the bed's still soft."

She chuckles, "I'll leave you to get settled in," she begins to leave.

"Grandma wait... I'm sorry about what happened earlier it's just... the pain is still there." My eyes gravitate toward my feet.

I suddenly feel warm arms wrap around me in a hug, "Listen to me sweetheart, I understand that you're in pain because you now have lost both of you parents, but don't isolate yourself from the world."

"I love you grandma," I hug her. "Hunny I love you to."

"Now, I'll leave you to unpack I have to run to the store."

"Ok, see ya later." Her grandmother leaves the room.

Caroline has finished unpacking and he grandmother is still out, so she decides to go out for a walk. As she is walking down the street she get's this strange feeling that someone's eyes are following her every move.

Caroline turns around yet no one is there, "Okay this is so weird," she turns back around and is startled. "What the hell!"

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"The least you could have done was say something gosh."

"Again sorry."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "It's fine."

"Your Caroline right?"

Caroline continues to walk, " Yeah and you are..."

"Elena, Elena Gilbert," she begin's walk with Caroline, "You're new here aren't you?"

"Well my mother used to live here."

Elena faces Caroline, "Used to?"

Caroline sighs, "It's complicated okay."

"I'm sorry," Elena puts her hand on Care's shoulder, but Caroline shrugs her off. "Will you stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"Saying sorry," Caroline rolls her eyes. "Oh sor_." she cuts Elena off, "Don't say it."

Elena reaches for her vibrating phone.

"Well I have to go, so bye,"Caroline walks away.

"Hey, shes here..."

* * *

"Meredith it is complete."

"Where is she?"

"I have discover that she only has one relative left and that is her grandmother."

"Ok so she is with her grandma wonderful, but did you fully complete the task."

"Yes, I did exactly what you asked, I set the house on fire and her mother is now dead." A smirk appears across her face, "Great job Alarc not that she is here the sacrifice can be done."

"Excuse me Meredith can I have a word with you," Caroline's grandmother interrupts.

"I'll call you later," Meredith whispers into the phone, "Yes please have a seat."

"Ok, now Meredith, I believe the children know something about our family history."

Meredith shakes her head, "That's impossible."

"That's not true because now a days we don't know a lot because they don't tell us anything," Caroline's grandmother frowns.

Meredith's eyes widen, "If they do know about our family history, that would mean they know about the circle."

"And if they know about the circle bad things are about to occur..."

_*******Caroline sweetheart wake up...Caroline wake up... _

_"Mom is the you." _

_Yes it is me_

_"This is impossible you're not alive."_

_Caroline don't focus on that right now, just listen_

_"Ok."_

_There are many new obstacles you will have to face in your life_

_"Mom what are you talking about."_

_Just listen, your life and patience will be tested, but don't lose faith_

_"I don't understand."_

_You will soon_

_Her mom begins to fade away, "No mom don't go."_

_Just sleep sweetheart... just sleep...*******_

Slowly a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes walks around the corner, "So where is Blondie." For some reason Elena was at a lost for words, so all that came out of her mouth was, "She's not with me."

"Well where is she?" he asked with anger showing through his voice.

"Damon don't be rude she has a name."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Truth is I don't care what her name is Elena."

"Damon please now is not the time for your bad boy attitude."

Bonnie walks in, "Aww is the big bad vampire angry."

Damon begins to approach Bonnie, "You know what you little witch_." "DAMON!" Elena yells.

"Don't worry I'm not afraid of Damon he's nothing but a douchebag bloodsuker." "BONNIE!" Elena yells.

Damon is about two feet away from Bonnie, "I no problem sinking my teeth into your pulmonary artery causing you to die instantly and then ripping you apart limb by limb." Bonnie stairs him in the eyes, "And I have no problem causing ever artery in you brain to burst until you'd want to kill yourself." A smirk appeared across Damon's face, " Touche."

Bonnie takes a seat on the couch next to Elena. Damon walks over to his in-house bar to pour a glass of whiskey, "Elena, it's not that hard to get Blondie here."

"What do you want me to say to her 'Oh Caroline I need you to help bind a circle of supernatural's' yeah cause that sounds normal."

Bonnie cuts in, "Elena did you really just say that." Elena frowns," It's been a long day."

Damon walks up to Elena, "Blondie will at this house if I have to tie her up and drag her here myself," he walks out slamming the door. Elena sighs, "Bonnie what are going to do."

"I don't know Elena, I mean it's not like we will gain Caroline's trust by explaining to her that were supernatural."

What this group of supernatural's don't know is that getting Caroline to the boarding house will be the easiest of there doing's, but getting Caroline to bind the circle that's another story. Time is of the essence and if the circle is not bound by the next full moon, it might be the end for one of the six.

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	2. Nightmare on Care Street

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Loosely******** Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

* * *

**Chapter 2-** **Nightmare on "Care" ****Street**

"AHH," Caroline jolted up from a deep sleep with sweat dripping down her face.

"Care is everything alright," Caroline's grandmother appears in the doorway. "Yeah, just another nightmare," she tried to smile off the fear. Ever since Caroline arrived at her grandmother's house she has been having these strange dreams.

"Well get up before you're late to school and there is breakfast on the table," she disappears down the hall.

About ten minutes later Caroline enters the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

"So these nightmare's, what are they about?"

"I don't want to talk about," she pokes at the food on her plate.

Her grandma sighs, "Caroline just please talk to me."

Caroline pushes back from the table and stands up, "Dammit I said I don't want to talk about it," she grabs her bag, "I'm gonna be late."

"Try to have fun today, okay?" her grandma smiles weakly. A laugh escapes from Caroline's lips, "Yeah cause that will be possible," she makes her way to the door leaving her grandmother at the table, alone.

***At school***

"School... just the place I want to be." Suddenly Caroline feels the impact of her face hitting the floor, "Hey, watch where you're going."

A man with a husky voice replies, "Excuse me."

Caroline stands up meeting face to face with piercing blue eyes, "I said watch where you're going."

Anger washes over the man's face as he feels the urge to send Caroline flying into a locker. "Damon no," the duo are interrupted by the sound of a sweet voice.

"This isn't over," was all the man said before walking away.

Elena approaches Caroline, "Sorry about that."

"You know him."

"Yeah he's my boyfriend," the heat rushing to Elena's face.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Well your boyfriend's a douche."

"So I've been told," Elena smiles. Caroline looks at Elena weirdly, "And you're happy about that."

Elena giggles, "Well I've known Damon for a while now and I learned to love him and his bad boy ways."

"And now I'm bored," Caroline begins to walk away. "Caroline wait." Caroline stops in her tracks and turns around, "What?" Elena walks up to her, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house after school I want you to meet someone."

"Uh okay." Elena takes out a piece of paper hands it to Caroline , "Here's my address." "Okay I guess ill see you after school, bye," Caroline walks away to her classroom.

Elena takes out her phone, "Meet me at The Grill at 12..."

XXXXX

It was twelve fifteen and Elena has just walked into the grill. As she made her way to a booth in the back and there was a handsome man with chiselled features waiting for her. "Elena Gilbert, how lovely of you to join me," he stated as he stood up to greet her.

"I believe I asked you to meet me here, Elijah," she said admiring the expensive tux he was wearing.

"Well may I say you look ravishing as always," Elena blushed at his comment. "Thank you," she smiled.

As Elena took her seat Elijah took his, and then the waiter came over to take their order, "Hi are you ready to order."

"Yes I would like whiskey no ice and for the lovely lady perhaps a salad?" Elijah glances at Elena.

"Actually can I have a basket of fries and a water thank you," she hands the waiter the menu.

"Okay your orders will be out soon," the waiter walks away.

Elena smiles at Elijah, "You're not really good at this are you?"

"What? Talking to a pretty girl, sadly no."

This puzzled Elena she would think Elijah wouldn't have girl problems considering he's an Original.

Elijah began to speak, "I may be an Original but I've truly only been in love with two women."

Elijah looks into her eyes still in disbelief that the woman in front of him was neither Katherine, nor was she Tatia. Elena was beginning to feel uncomfortable because Elijah has not said a word... he is just staring at her.

Elena clears her throat, "Well I called you here because I need you to do me a favor."

"And perhaps what would that favor be?" Elijah asks.

Elena takes a deep breath, "I need you to convince "someone" to get Caroline to bind the circle..."

* * *

"Hey Care, is it alright if I call you that."

"Sure but do I know you," Caroline smiles politely.

"Oh my name is Bonnie Bennett and I have a feeling where going to be very good friends," Bonnie grabs Caroline's hand and suddenly gets this strange feeling and abruptly pulls away.

Caroline furrows her brow, "Is everything okay."

Bonnie smiles, "Yeah everything is fine, I'll see you at Elena's house," she begins to walk away.

"What?"

"Oh she didn't tell you I'm Elena's friend and we hang out after school everyday."

While Bonnie is talking Caroline is staring off into the distance causing Bonnie to turn around. "Oh that's Matt Donovan."

Caroline blinks, "What?"

"The guy you were staring at his name is Matt," Bonnie smirks.

"What... I wasn't staring at... him," she blushes.

Bonnie puts her hands on her hips, "I find that hard to believe."

"Whatever," Caroline giggles and Bonnie joins in.

Bonnie turns back around just as Rebekah approaches Matt.

"Just a word of advice beware of that bitch from hell."

Caroline looks in that direction, "Why?"

"If you talk to Matt she might kill you."

In one flash Rebekah is behind Bonnie, "Can I ask why you to feel the need to stare at my boyfriend."

"Okay no one was staring... just glancing,"Caroline replies offended.

As if she were hit by a truck Caroline was forcefully pushed into a locker, "Look obviously you don't know who I am I will rip out your kidney's and shove them back down your throat," Rebekah screams.

"Bekah let's go," a voice calls from across the room.

"Stay away."

Finally Caroline took a breath, "Was that humanly possible."

"For her yes, for you not so much."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Wow she's a complete bitch."

"Trust me she is... anyway lets head over to Elena's," Bonnie links arms with Caroline and they walk away.

XXXXX

"This house is so creepy," Caroline says bluntly.

Bonnie giggles, "Yeah I had that same impression when I first met Elena," Bonnie pats Care on the back, "You'll get used to it."

Walking up to the house sent a shiver down Caroline's back. There's something dark about this place and she doesn't have a good feeling about entering this house. Caroline goes to reach for the door knob and when her hand embraces the knob she suddenly stops moving, her heart starts pumping as these images enter her mind...

******_Who are you... where am I..._

_I said don't speak, now you will do as I say_

_or I will kill you in a split second and letting you rot_

_Why are you doing this to me_

_because... I own you..._******

"Care are you okay," Bonnie says worried.

Sweat dripping down her face, "Yeah I'm perfectly fine."

"Then open the door," Bonnie smiles. "Oh right..." Care smiles uncomfortably her hand twitching uncontrollably.

The floor boards creaked as they stepped into the house. The paint on the walls were beginning to deteriorate causing the inside of the house to look worse than the outside. "This isn't Elena's house is it?" Caroline said backing closer to the door.

Suddenly flash flew past Caroline's view causing her heart rate to increase dramatically. "Don't be alarmed," came a soft husky voice from the other room.

The sudden voice triggered Caroline to approach the dinning room. "Bonnie who are all of these people."

There in front of her stood Elena, Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Jeremy.

"Caroline I know you have witnessed things that don't seem humanly possible and feelin-" As fast as her feet would let her go she began running for the door, but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by the sudden appearance of a man standing in front of her.

"What the fuck, how did you get here so fast," Caroline yells as her heart starts to pick up speed.

Just as Elijah approaches her everyone floods into the hallway.

"Take my hand."

Caroline reluctantly takes Elijah's hand and goes into complete shock. She begins to get this tingling sensation throughout her entire body. Quickly releasing his hand all she could say was, "Evil."

"No vampire... I'm a vampire."

Tears begin to form in Caroline's eyes, "A-Are you going to k-kill m-mee."

"I have no intentions on hurting you."

In nothing but a whisper these words escaped her mouth, "Are you all vampire's..."

"No..."

Caroline turns around to see who said that. It was as man with chiseled features and a defined chest.

"Not all of us are vampire's," Stefan spoke again. Those words scared her more than ever, "Then what are all of you?"

Elena gradually walked closer to Caroline, "Jeremy is a hunter, Bonnie is a witch, Stefan, Damon and Elijah are vampire's."

"And what are you," Caroline said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a doppelgänger..."

For some strange reason anger took over Caroline, "Why would you play this sick jock on me."

"Care it's-"

Caroline interrupted Bonnie, "Just leave me ALONE!"

Elena yells after her, "Caroline WAIT!"

With that Caroline rushes out of the dark and musty mansion. Then she gets into her car and speeds away not taking one look behind her to see if anyone followed her outside.

She pulls the car up to her house, and runs to the door opening it and slamming it shut behind her. She closed her eyes tightly hoping to block out all of her surroundings. Suddenly the silence was cut short by the voice of her grandmother, "Sweetie are you alright?"

"I'm fine grandma." Caroline begins to make her way up the stairs.

"Caroline Forbes you talk to me right now," her grandma's voice escalates.

Abruptly Caroline turns around, "Listen I have been through a lot and today was my first day of school. All I want to do is go upstairs, shower, and go to bed," and with that Caroline continues heading up the staircase and shuts the door to her room behind her.

As she steps out of the shower there is cold breeze that escapes from underneath the door. Caroline wraps a towel around her and exit's the bathroom to make her way to her dresser.

As she opens the top drawer there is a thud in the back of the dresser. Moving the dresser away from the wall she sees this book laying on the floor. "What is this?"

On the front cover she reads, "Forbes journal." Opening the book to the first pages she finds a piece of paper which read...

******_Caroline if you are reading this note it means that I have been killed._

_There are many difficult obstacles you are going to face and I want you to know you wont be alone._

_Our family has a deep dark secret that you will discover sooner than later, so don't be alarmed just read this journal it'll explain everything._

_There is a grave danger coming for you Caroline, but there are also a few people who you are going to meet._

_You will feel drawn to them and that is a good thing._

_But keep your guard up because you will meet someone... someone powerful that you can't trust..._

_Just remember Caroline be careful who you trust..._******

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	3. Newbie Day Drinker

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Loosely Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Newbie Day Drinker**

"WHAT!" a loud yell escaped Meredith's mouth, "You mean to tell me that she still doesn't know about the circle."

"Meredith I'm doing the best I can-"

"Well Alarc your best isn't good enough right now."

Alaric takes a sip of his whiskey, "I can't force her to be friends with Elena, and there are other important things she has to learn."

"What could be more important then binding the circle," Meredith is now glaring at Ric.

"She still doesn't know who she really is..."

Meredith walks up to Alaric and grabs his whiskey, "Do everything in your power to get this process moving faster," she downs the rest of the whiskey.

"You know that was mine right?" Alaric says dryly. "I know I just don't care," and with that she disappears into the other room.

...

Reluctantly Caroline walked into The Grill because she had a feeling everyone was there. To her surprise the only person there was Stefan, "I think that's his name."

"Caroline," she heard someone yell knowing who it already was. She rolled her eyes, "Stefan right."

A smile appears on his face, "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened yesterday."

"Uh huh," was all she said.

"I also want you to know that everything we said was true," Stefan gives her a sincere look.

Caroline takes a deep breath, "Listen you can say that as many times as you want, but I won't change how I feel. And from my perspective all of you sound like a bunch of lunatics."

With that said Caroline walks away and heads over to the bar.

"Can I have vodka on the rocks," she says while looking down.

"Wow I see we have a day drinker," the bartender smiles.

Caroline looks up remembering that voice, "Your Matt right."

"In the flesh, now the only time someone drinks in the day is if they just had a bad break up, just found out some bad news, or if they're Damon Salvatore."

Caroline giggles at his comment, "Well I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm obviously not a dude."

"Yeah I could tell, so I'm guessing it's bad news," he hands her the vodka.

"More like strange news," she drinks the vodka and frowns as it burn down her throat.

Matt laughs, "I'm guessing your a newbie day drinker."

"Why the hell did I just do that," they both erupt in laughter. "Well I guess it wasn't so bad," Caroline can't help but smile.

"Now tell me whats on you mind?" This question caused the smile to fall from Caroline's face. "It's complicated."

Matt refilled her drink, "So I'm guessing it has something to do with vampires."

"You believe in vampires," Caroline took a SIP of the vodka this time.

"In this town there's a lot more supernatural beings than vampires."

Caroline sighs, "So what, now you're gonna tell me you're a vampire."

A laugh escapes Matt's mouth, "No I'm a human, but I am dating a vampire."

For some reason hearing this from a human made something trigger in Caroline's mind, maybe there is a such things as supernatural.

"Well I think I should get going before I get day drunk," Caroline begins to walk away, but suddenly turns around, "Oh it's Caroline by the way."

A smile appears on Matt's face, "Nice to meet you Caroline."

XXXXX

**_**_**_ Elena is that you..._

_No I'm not Elena, I'm your worst nightmare._

_Elena why are you doin-_

_STOP CALLING ME ELENA! I'm not Elena._

_Then who are you._

_You'll Find out soon.******_

Recently it seems like Caroline is getting these vision and there not good visions. Most of the time she doesn't understand them and now there starting to happen more during the day. She feels like there not visions but premonitions. Like she's seeing things before they happen, yet she just blows them off most of the time.

The sun had just began to set and here she was again in front of "Elena's House" because she had a feeling that everyone would be here. Walking up to the door felt like the longest time ever, but then she was finally there.

She hesitated to knock on the door, but then as if a force had pulled her hand up there was a knock from her fist making contact with the door.

About five minutes later the door opened, "Well if it isn't Blondie herself." All Caroline did was walk past Damon, "Hello to you to."

Caroline walks into the living, "Okay I'm sorry, I believe."

"Believe what," Bonnie asked with a confused look on her face.

Caroline takes a deep breath, "I believe that supernatural beings are real."

"Wow way to be over dramatic," Damon commented as he entered the living room.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Shut up Damon."

"Don't worry about him he's just... being Damon," Elena smiled at Caroline.

Taking a seat on the couch Caroline finally asks what she been wanting to know since she got out of the car, "Can you guys explain to me what you are exactly."

Damon begins to talk, "Well a vamp-"

Caroline cuts him off, "I know what a vampire is I've seen Twilight."

Damon is now inches away from Caroline, "Listen blondie you don't understand, we feel the need to hunt and kill draining humans for every ounce of blood they have."

"So... like Twilight."

Damon backs away, "Fine maybe a little like twilight."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "...Anyway can you explain to me what the hell a doppelgänger is?"

"Well every ten centuries an identical baby is born into the same family blood."

Caroline stares blankly at Elena, "So like a twin."

"No these babies are born ten centuries apart and the only look-alike, yet they don't have the same DNA."

"So... kinda like a twin."

Elena shakes her head in disbelief, "Oh my god, Bonnie just explain to her what a witch is."

"To avoid the unnecessary conversation I'll just show her," Bonnie begins chanting these words in a foreign language which caused every vampire in the house to grab their heads and scream in pain. After five minutes the screaming stops.

"Woah what was that," Caroline had an amazed look on her face.

This time Jeremy spoke, "She basically crushed each of their skulls into a million pieces."

"Wow that's so cool."

Damon looks at Caroline in disbelief, "And you don't find vampire's cool."

"One I never said that and two shut up Damon," Caroline rolled her eyes and turns to Jeremy, "Now what are you?"

"I'm a vampire hunter," Jeremy smiles.

"Then why haven't you killed Damon yet."

Jeremy smirks, "Trust me I want to, just not for that reason."

"Hey," Damon says with his brow furrowed. In unison everyone says, "Shut up Damon."

"Well I think I've heard enough for today, I gotta get home to my grams," Caroline stands up and walks to the door.

Elena walks after her, "Thanks for understanding Care."

"No problem."

They both hug, "Just a heads up this only the beginning."

"I'll see you tomorrow Elena," Caroline smiles and leaves.

Elena closes the door.

"Well now she knows about who were are, so can we bind the circle."

Elena walks up to him, "Jer let's take it one step at a time, there's still something she doesn't know..."

...

Caroline opens the door to a pitch black house and because she doesn't know where the light switch is she has to use her phone for light. "Grandma?" The only thing she heard was the echo of her voice off the walls.

"Grandma are you here?" Again no response.

"Grandma..."

Caroline feels her feet hit something on the ground. Gradually she lowers her phone to the floor...

"AHHHHH..."

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of people are wonder what supernatural Caroline is. I want to keep what she is a secret,**** but trust me you will find out soon.**

**Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	4. Further Questioning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Loosely Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Further Questioning**

Shock... Caroline was in shock from what she had just saw... It was still unbelievable... Empty and alone were words that described how she felt... Everyone she has ever loved has been taken away from her. Staring of into space as the officer continued to ask her questions. She felt... broken...

Off in the distance someone runs toward her, "Caroline."

"Matt," Caroline runs up to Matt and her embraces her in a hug.

"NO NO NO NO this can't be happening," she was now crying hysterically, "Why me... why."

Matt strokes Caroline's hair, "I'm so sorry," she was now sobbing into his chest which caused him to pull her in tighter.

"Officer I think that's enough questions for tonight."

The officer put his notepad away, "Okay but I am going to need for her to come down to the station tomorrow for further questioning," and with that said he walks away.

Matt puts his jacket around Caroline, "Let's get you inside."

...

******_Caroline sweetheart..._

Who's there

_Caroline sweetie it's me..._

Grandma but I thoug-

_No hunny I alive..._

But that's impossible

_Caroline in Mystic Falls anything is possible..._

What's that supposed to mean

_Read the journal hunny... read the journal... _

Grandma no don't go...******

**...**

"AHH!" Caroline jumps up from her sleep screaming.

Awoken from his sleep Matt jumps up off of the floor, "Caroline I'm right here, it was just a dream."

"Matt she's a- wait you stayed the night..."

He rubs his tired eyes, "Yeah it wasn't safe for you to be alone."

"Thank you," a smile spreads across her face.

Looking at the clock on Caroline dresser Matt reads 8:00 AM, "Dammit were late for school," he jumps up gathering his items and putting his shoes on.

"I don't think I'm goin-" Caroline's starts to ring, "Hello."

"Is this Caroline Forbes."

"Yes this is she."

"Miss Forbes we need you to come down to the station for further questioning."

"Umm... okay, I'll be right their," she hangs up the phone and runs her fingers through her hair.

Matt puts his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you're going to be okay Care."

Caroline shuts her eyes, "I don't know." Matt walks over and sits next to Caroline on the bed, "Care I don't want you to feel alone, even though met yesterday and your like family and I love you." Caroline help but smile.

"Well if you need anything just call," he embraces Caroline into a hug.

Caroline smiles, "Thank your such a great friend." A grin appears across Matt's face.

"Well I gotta go see ya later," he walks out of her room and out of the house.

As the downstairs door closes Caroline whispers, "I love you too."

XXXX

"Meredith it's done," he walks in and sits down on the couch.

She rolls her eyes, "And what is "It" exactly."

"I sped up the process of Caroline finding about the circle," a smirk appeared on Alaric's face.

Meredith looks at him confused, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well... let's just say someone isn't breathing"

Her eyes widen she yells, "CAROLINE was killed!."

"WHAT, NO! her grandmother was killed."

"You idiot," Meredith approaches Alaric, "She can't die."

Abruptly Alaric stands, "WHAT!" Meredith slaps her forehead, "Can you not be stupid for a chance," she rolls her eyes, "She's a special supernatural that can only be badly hurt."

Alaric's eyes widen, "NO!" Alaric begins to pace back and forth, "So know what am I supposed to do."

Now standing face to face with Alaric, Meredith speaks, "You and I both know what you have to do."

"Okay," Alaric approaches the door before he is stopped, "Alaric I almost forgot to tell you "this" special thing runs in the family..."

...

Since Caroline has left her house she has gotten multiple calls from the police. It's kind of nerve-racking, yet weird because it's just a questioning, she is not obligated to come in for questioning on a case that she basically reported.

Caroline walks into the station and over to the receptionist, "Um excuse me."

"Hi how may I help-" the phone starts ringing, "Excuse me for a second."

"No girl I'm not busy." About ten minutes have passed and the receptionist is still on the phone.

Caroline walks over to the receptionist and takes the phone out of her hand, "Sorry but she can't talk right now because she has a job to do," and Caroline hangs up the phone, "Now I've gotten ten calls to come down to the station for questioning, yet I can't even get the damn receptionist to page the sheriff to tell I'm-"

"Ahem."

Slowly Caroline tuns around to find someone standing behind her, "Hello Sheriff Johnson."

"Caroline right this way." An awkward grin appears on Caroline's face as she walks into the questioning room.

...

******_Don't believe anything these people will say._

_Just believe in yourself._

_Don't be afraid, I know who tried to kill me and you will find out too... soon._

_Trust your instincts Caroline._

How soon

_Only time will tell..._******

...

Caroline walks into a room with one table, two chairs and camera's in the corner's of the ceiling. Sheriff Johnson sit behind the table and motions for Caroline to sit in the chair in front of the table.

"Now Caroline where were you the night that your grandmother was killed?"

Caroline crosses her legs, "Well.. um.."

"I see your having trouble finding an answer," the Sheriff sits on the edge of the desk.

Caroline wipes the sweat off of her brow, "Um.. I'm just a little nervous."

"Are you sure nervous is the right word to use."

"Well uh um.. I don't know..." she begins to play with her hands. "That's because you killed her!" Caroline jolts out of her chair, "What! I would never harm anyone in my family.

The next thing she heard was a loud bang from the contact of the desk and Sheriff Johnson's hands.

"We don't know what you would do, I mean you didn't have a very good relationship with your grandmother anyway."

Those seemed to anger Caroline, "I don't think you understand the she was the only one I had left I wouldn't even think to harm my grandmother," she gets up from the chair and makes her way to the door, "And for you to even make that assumption about me is low, and you call yourself a sheriff."

With that said Caroline leaves slamming the door behind her.

"Excuse me miss you can't leave."

Caroline abruptly turns around to face the receptionist, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do."

"Well obviously you don't know what the law is," the receptionist folds her arms over her chest.

Caroline slowly approaches the woman, "Do you really believe that you have say over what I do and I could care less about the fucking law because the law just accused me of murder!" now she is backing the woman to the desk, "Now sit down, shut up and do your job which does not involve when I leave." The receptionist was now sitting down.

Caroline runs out of the police station fuming at what just happened.

XXXX

Elena is just sitting in her room thinking about life and the circle and sadly her relationship. He phone rings and reading the caller ID brings a smile to her face, "Hello Elijah Mikaelson..."It's just something about talking on the phone, hearing his voice that makes her heart skip a beat..

"Elena Gilbert... what a pleasure."

She was tongue tied and so she said the first thing that came to mind, "How are you."

"Elena are you okay."

She makes her way over to hear window, "Elijah I'm fine just kind of stressed out."

"Well I know that this is a stressful time, but you have to help Carol-"

"Elijah, I know we need to focus on helping Caroline find out what she is," suddenly a thought pops into her head, "We keep forgetting that we need six supernaturals to bind the circle."

Elijah sits down in his chair, "Okay well there's you, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, and Caroline... who is the sixth person?"

"A hybrid and that is why I need you to talk to him."

Elijah sighs, "Elena I did talk to him but you know he can be stubborn, and you can't rush this process, some things just take time."

Elena runs her finger through her beautiful brown hair, "That's the thing Elijah we don't have time the full moon is in two days and if the circle is not bound by then..."

"What is it?"

Elena takes a deep breath, "Caroline could die..."

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	5. Immune to Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Loosely**** Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

**A/N: **Today will be a double upload so after you finish this chapter go read chapter 6. Also because this is a double upload I won't post a new chapter until next Saturday :)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Immune to Death**

Walking out of the police station was by far the best thing Caroline could have done. Where they seriously in there accusing her of murdering her own grandmother. What kind of sick person would murder their own family... well I guess there are a lot of people who do, but Caroline would never kill her own flesh and blood. She was the only person Caroline had left.

As Caroline walks down the sidewalk her shoulder collides with someone causing her to fall, "What the- oh hey Bonnie."

"Caroline hey, where have you been," Bonnie smiles at Caroline.

A sigh escapes Caroline mouth, "Well I just came from questioning at the police station."

"What why," this puzzled Bonnie.

"They are accusing me of murdering my grandmother." Bonnie's eyes widen, "What that's not even logic-"

Caroline phone begins to buzz so she pulls it out and read the caller ID, "Mystic Falls Hospital, Hello." On the other end was a nurse from the hospital, "I'm calling from the hospital in regards of your grandmother."

Caroline face brightens up causing Bonnie to take more of an interest in the phone conversation, "Yes."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that your grandmother survived but she has slipped into a deep coma."

Caroline was now confused"Wait how is that possible?"

"Well when we brought your grandmother in she didn't have a pulse. but now her heart is beating."

Caroline , "Okay I'm on my way, " she hangs up the phone.

"What happen," Caroline forgot Bonnie was still there. "Oh my grandma is alive just in a deep coma.

"Wow that great," Bonnie was now very interested.

A smile creeps across Caroline's face, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna head to the hospital and I'll catch up with you later."

Bonnie embraces Caroline into a hug, "Well I'll see you later okay," and the to girls depart ways. "Bye..." was all Caroline could say.

...

Bonnie picks up her phone and dials a number, "Elena I need to tell you something."

"Does it really have to be right now," Elena was talking to Elijah on the other line.

"Yes it's important, it's about Caroline."

Elena sits up straight on the couch, "Okay shoot."

"Well Caroline just got a call from the hospital saying that her grandma survived."

Elena shakes her head in disbelief, "That's impossible, she was murdered."

"I know and that's when it clicked, maybe she is immune to death," Bonnie opened the door to her house.

"Oh my god..."

Bonnie picks up her grimoire, "I'm gonna do some more research and I'll call you later."

"Okay and I'll ask Elijah about it."

"Wait that is why you rushed me, you're talking to Elijah," a smirks appears across Bonnie's face.

Elena face begins to heart up, "Gotta go bye..."

xxxxx

It never occurred to Caroline that she would be entering the one place that she hates the most a "Hospital". She was told that her father had died in a hospital so it was still bittersweet. Now that her grandmother is here in a coma it just makes her hate hospitals even more.

"Hello I'm here for Irene Forbes."

The receptionist smiles, "You must be Caroline, she is in room 412."

"Thank you," Caroline made her way down a long hallway passing multiple sick patients.

There it was room 412, she hesitated to open the door because seeing her grandma connected to a bunch of tubes is too painful.

Right when Caroline opened the door a tear rolled down her face, "Grandma I'm so sorry." She walk over to the side of the bed.

"If you hear me please give me a sign," nothing happened, "Grams please come back to me," she grabbed her grandmothers hand and suddenly went into shock.

******_Be careful_

_Of who?_

_The people who tried to kill me_

_Who? Who tried to kill you?_

_A-Alaric and M-Meredith..._

_Grandma what wrong_

_I'm not going to make it, I was sick before they tried to k-kill m-me..._

_Grams you have to stay with me_

_I can't h-hold o-on much l-longer_

_No grams please..._

_Caroline i'm too old_

_But grams I need you to keep me sane in all of this mess_

_I'm sorry... be safe Caroline..._******

"Grams NO!"

Beep Beep Beeeeeeppp...

Hearing the sound of the heart monitor stop caused Caroline to burst into tears. A few second later a bunch of doctors rushed in, some tending to her grandmother and other pulling a kicking and screaming Caroline out of the room.

Caroline only knows one person she can turn to in a situation like this... Matt.

_*Matt text me immediately I need you."_

On June 19th 2013, Irene Forbes was pronounced dead and from the day forward Caroline vowed to hunt down and kill the people who did this...

* * *

Eyes following her everywhere, whispering when she walked by, the perks of being the semi new weird kid. She walks up to her locker to grab her book and all she heard was, "Wow I can't believe she's here and her grandma died."

She slams her locker, "Well if you were me you wouldn't want to stay at home all day in the house your grandma died in," Caroline was now fuming.

Everyone leaves to go to class except for one person, "Care..."

"Elena now is not the time to give me that everything is going to be alright speech."

Elena walks closer to Caroline putting her hand on Caroline's shoulder, "I'm not going to tell you that because I know how you feel."

"No you don't," Caroline shrugs Elena's hand off of her, "You'll never know how I feel."

Elena sighed, "Actually I do, I grew up without my mom."

"Wait she like left you and your father."

Directly looking into Caroline's eyes Elena says, "My mother died in and explosion when I was 2 years old."

"Oh..." Caroline's face falls to the floor.

"Yeah."

Caroline looks back up with tears in her eyes, "But I don't have anyone left."

"Yes you do Care," Elena embraces her into a hug, "You have me, Bonnie, and the rest of the other freaks we call our friends."

That comment made the both of them burst into laughter.

Suddenly a huge smile spreads across Elena's face.

"What..." Caroline looks confused.

"Why don't me you and Bonnie have a sleepover!"

"No your house is to creepy and it smells bad."

Elena giggles, "No at my real house."

"Does it smell bad and look creepy?" Caroline frowns.

Elena pauses, "Well when I don't clean it."

Caroline laughs, "I'll think about it okay." Elena smiles, "Yay that's great."

"Hold on just because I said I'll think about doesn't mean I will for sure."

Elena looks down, "Wow that really hurt..." They both burst into laughter again.

"Well I got to go," Caroline hugs Elena, "And again thanks for the talk."

"No problem that's what friends are for, and maybe I'll see ya later."

Caroline smiles, "Yeah maybe."

Both girls leave to their classes even though there 20 minutes late. Before Caroline walks into class she sends another text to Matt in hopes of him texting back.

_*Matt I really need to talk to you.*_

But like the first time he didn't answer.

...

"Well I guess this is her real house, at least it doesn't look like death."

In front of Caroline stood a big red door which was to Elena's real house. Caroline was debating coming to this sleepover because of all the news she has received, but then she thought it's better than being home alone. Suddenly the door opens...

"Oh hey Caroline."

Caroline smiles, "Hey Jeremy, please tell me you are not coming to the sleepover."

"Listen, just because I live here doesn't mean I hang with my sister all the time," he laughs, "And besides I was just leaving to meet with Matt."

"Oh, well I feel stupid," she giggles, "Tell him I said hi and to please text me back I need to talk to him."

Jeremy puts his hand on her shoulder, "Let me give you a heads up, I'm probably going to forget to tell him."

"Please Jerem-"

Elena walks up to them, "Hey sorry about my dweeb of a brother."

Caroline smiles, "It's okay he's pretty cool." By now Jeremy has left to meet Matt at the grill.

"Yeah that's a matter of opinion," Elena and Caroline walk into the living room where they find Bonnie.

There sound of a deep voice fills Caroline's ears, "Elena."

"Hey Care wanna meet my dad." Caroline nods, "Sure I guess."

"Dad we're in here."

In walks a tall muscular man who voice fits him very well. "Caroline I would you to meet my dad... Ric."

"Hello Caroline..."

* * *

**A/N: Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	6. The Circle is Falling Apart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Loosely**** Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Circle is Falling Apart**

There was something off about the man who was standing in front of her. Caroline had a feeling that this man was holding something back... a secret. A secret that she needed to find out.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert," a grin appeared across Caroline's face.

Alaric laughs, "Please come in and it's Mr. Saltzman."

"But Elena's last name is Gilbert and you're her dad right?" Caroline says confused. They all walk in the living room, "I'm not her biological father."

"Oh."

He laughs again, "Yeah, so you can just call me Ric to make everything easier."

"Yeah that might help," Caroline puts her stuff on the floor and sit down on the couch.

"Well I'll leave you girls to do what ever your going to do, I have to go meet with someone." Elena smiles, "Okay bye dad." Alaric exits the house leaving the three girls alone.

"So wait then where is your real dad," Caroline asked still confused.

Elena grabs the bowl of popcorn, "Well remember when I told you about that tragic explosion that my mom was killed in."

"Yeah..."

"Well really both of my parents were killed in that explosion." The tension in the room began to thicken. Caroline could tell that it made Elena uncomfortable to talk about her parents death."

"Oh I'm sorry..." all she could do was pull Elena into a warm hug.

Pulling away, tears began to form in her eyes, "It's okay I barely knew them," behind her beautiful coco eyes there is a pain deep down inside that she can't get over.

For some reason this made Caroline feel selfish, she wasn't the only one that has lost someone. Elena had to grow up without both of her parents... At least she had her mom.

Elena sits back down, "Do you know anything about your father."

"My father... what does he have to do with anything."

The Carmel skinned, green-eyed girl finally speaks up, "Caroline we know that your dad died when you were young."

"How did you-"

Bonnie faces Caroline, "Because all of our parents were once good friends..."

"So that doesn't mean anything..."

Elena walks over to the bookshelf and sticks her hand behind it pulling something out, "Actually it means a lot."

"What?" Caroline turns her head in the direction of the bookshelf.

There was a slight pause...

"Caroline... your dad, Bonnie's mom and my parents all died in the same explosion."

Awestruck... all she could do was sit they're repeating in her head every word that had just been said. "It's all in here," a little black book lands in front of Caroline. The title read _The Gilbert Journal_. "It's has all the stories of my mother's and father's past and my family history," Elena was now sitting back on the floor next to Bonnie.

This little book caught Caroline attention, "What do you mean by family history."

"My family's supernatural history..."

...

Tossing and turning throughout the night. Thoughts have been racing through her head ever since she laid eyes on _The Gilbert Journal_. Not to long ago she had found her family journal, but has never thought about reading it. It scared her when Elena said that this journal was about her family's supernatural side. It made her get the idea that her family had a secret...

"Ugh I can't take it anymore," she jumps up off the floor and walks into Elena's kitchen. She grabs a cup and fills it up with water before taking a sip. Suddenly the lights come on and Caroline turns around almost dropping her glass. "Holy sh- oh hi Mr. Saltzman."

"Caroline you're up late" he begins to move closer to the refrigerator.

Caroline sighs, "Yeah... I'm having a hard time sleeping." After closing the fridge Alaric walks closer to Caroline, "Bad dream?"

"No just a lot on my mind." There were so many question Caroline had now formed. They were all concerning her father and his death. "Is it about you father."

Those words caught her attention, "Do you know my father..."

"Caroline your father was a very powerful man. In fact I was very good friends with your father." This conversation intrigued Caroline, "Really?"

Alaric sits his cup down on the counter, "Yeah your father and I shared everything... actually you look just like him." A smile appeared on Caroline face, but as soon as it appeared it vanished, "Was my father a supernatural..."

"I know you might might not like this answer but yes he was." This only caused Caroline to develop more questions. "Don't worry Caroline he was more than just any supernatural... he was special just like you." This made Caroline smile. "His motto was "Anything can happen just live in the moment, and don't dwell on the past."

Even though this conversation caused Caroline to form new questions, it was kind of nice to learn some things about her father. "Get some sleep kiddo," he begins to exit the kitchen.

"Thank you Mr Saltz-"

Alaric turns around, "Call me Ric..."

XXXXX

Early the next morning Caroline decided to leave before Bonnie and Elena awoke. She felt bad doing this but she needed to get home so she could read her family journal. After the events of last night she need to know what kind of supernatural bloodline she was apart of.

Making it out of the house was easy considering Bonnie and Elena were heavy sleepers. But when she was walking down the driveway she ran into a certain forest green-eyed someone...

"Caroline hey."

Caroline smiles, "Hey Stefan."

"What are you doing here," he begins to approach Caroline, the both of them meeting in the middle of the drive way.

For some reason Caroline felt safe talking to him, "Elena and Bonnie invited me over and I was just heading home."

As Caroline was talking Stefan used his super sonic hearing to listen to the two snoring girls inside of the house. "Leaving before they wake up?"

"Yeah... I have a lot on my mind and I would be easier to just leave, so that I don't have to answer so many questions," Caroline was know looking at her feet because she already knew what Stefan was going to say.

"Oh... well okay I guess."

This caught Caroline by surprise, "Wait you're not even gonna ask about what's on my mind." Stefan looked her directly in the eyes causing her to turn away, "If you don't want to tell Elena and Bonnie I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to tell me." Caroline turns her gaze back to Stefan. "And I'm not gonna force you to."

There was something about Stefan that intrigued Caroline. She liked the fact that he wasn't pushing her to tell him about why she was so stressed out. It made her want to tell him about everything.

"It's about my dad..." she looked away from him not knowing what his reaction would be. "What about him."

She couldn't believe he was actually going to let her pour out her feelings.

Caroline begins to walk down the drive way but stops when she approaches the side-walk, "Walk me home." Stefan nodded and walked up to her. They both began walking back to Caroline's house.

"Last night Elena and Bonnie told me that all of our parents used to be really good friends." Stefan glanced over at Caroline, "That's cool but it doesn't sound like a big deal."

"I thought the same thing," Caroline runs her finger through her golden blonde hair, "But then they told me that my dad, Bonnie's mom and both of Elena's parents died in the same explosion."

There was an awkward silence which caused Caroline to stop and look Stefan directly in the eyes, "But you knew that already."

"Caroli-"

"Why didn't you tell me." For some reason tears started to form in Caroline's eyes. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you," Stefan had to hold back the urge to pull Caroline into a hug. "Stefan."

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt you." Looking into those tear filled blue eyes he knew that now was the right time to embrace Caroline into a hug.

All she could do was cry into his chest letting all of her emotions flood out of her in the form of tears. It was all too much and she didn't know whether to be mad or sad so she just cried. I was nice to feel Stefan's strong arms wrapped around her, but she couldn't help but pull away. "What's wrong?"

"This is so embarrassing." Stefan wipes the tear off of her face, "Don't be."

Caroline moves his hands away from her face, "I'm sorry Stefan I just need to be alone right now." Stefan sighs and backs away creating space between them, but Caroline grabs his arm, "Please... can you come over later we need to talk."

Slowly her hand travels down his arm until their hands meet and interlock. Caroline didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but it felt right. She needed comfort, she needed someone to make her feel whole, but not in that way. A smile appears on Stefan's face, "Sure."

She let's go of his hand and begins to walk away not having to look back to know that Stefan had a smile plastered on his face.

XXXXX

"Why would she just get up and leave so early..."

Bonnie walks into Elena room from the bathroom, "There could be many reason why she left."

"But she didn't even tell us she was leaving," Elena jumps off her bed and walks over to the window, "What if it was something I said."

Bonnie sighs, "Elena she needed to hear everything that you said last night."

Guilt was overcoming Elena's whole body, "But maybe that wasn't the right time," She walks back over to her bed and sits next to Bonnie, "I mean her grandma did just die."

"I never thought of it that way," Bonnie paused for a second to think, "But we were doing it with the best intentions."

Suddenly Elena's bedroom door flew open to reveal a very angry Stefan, "We need to talk... alone." Bonnie looks between Stefan and Elena awkwardly, "And that's my cue." Bonnie exits the room and shuts the door behind her.

"How could," Stefan now began to approach a now standing Elena. "What did I do," when those words escaped it sent Stefan into a rage, "WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU TOLD CAROLINE ABOUT HER DAD!" Elena has never witnessed this side of Stefan I scared her to the point were she backed into a corner.

"I was only looking out for her and why are you yelling at me," her eyes began to water, she had never been afraid of Stefan.

Stefan sits down on her bed, "Elena she is a mess... you tell her about her dad who she never met, not to mention that her grandma just died."

"I was only thinking about the circ-"

"Elena forget the circle for a second, she has too much on her plate to handle anymore supernatural information," Stefan was now standing, he heard a voice from behind him. A voice he knew very well, "Stefan get the hell away from Elena..."

Stefan didn't do anything but back away, "I'm done... have a nice time trying to bind this circle cause it's never gonna happen."

"Stefan wait.." before she could finish Stefan had sped out of the house.

Elena was now hugging her knee's while crying, "Damon what am I gonna do, the circle is falling apart." Damon walks over to Elena and hugs her, "Don't worry everything will be okay."

"Okay... nothing is okay Damon, two people are missing from the circle and not to mention the full moon is tomorrow everyone's life is at stake..." They sit there in silence than Elena suddenly speaks, "We need to have a group meeting."

...

Caroline was laying her bed thinking about whether she should read her family journal or not. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know, if she was in a bloodline of supernatural's. She opened the journal and began reading...

**_This is the sacred journal of the Forbes family, if you found this that means you are apart of the Forbes bloodline. A bloodline that dates back to the 1900's when it all started. Don't be alarmed if you have had strange visions, this journal will explain everything. There are many things you need to know, the good and the evil. In your life time you will meet five other supernaturals that you will become very close with. All of this will happen for a reason..._

_You are very powerful and you choose whether to use that power for good or evil. And with the power you have you will need the help of those five supernaturals. You are an Angel Hybrid which means you are half human and half angel. An angel has the power the power of light and is most powerful during the day, but because you are a hybrid you are most powerful during a full moon. You shouldn't be afraid of what you are because you are powerful, but with power comes consequences. You do need to be afraid of one person that you will meet. His name is Niklaus..._**

Caroline stops reading when she hears the door bell. This sudden fear overtook her when she began walking down the stairs.

The front door flies open to reveal a man standing there with a smirk on his face. Caroline's heart begins to beat rapidly causing the man's eyes to look directly in her direction, "It's you from my dreams."

"Hello love care to invite me in..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, that is the end of this chapter. There will be more information revealed from the Forbes journal throughout the story which includes more about Caroline's power. Also there will be a lot more plot twist, but thank you to all of the readers :)**

**Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	7. Mind Compulsion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Loosely**** Based off of TVD and The Secret Circle**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Mind Compulsion**

_How did that just happen door's don't just magically open by themselves. Who was this guy... What the hell was he, does he think her can walk up to my house and expect me to let him in, I think not! Plus the door is already open it shouldn't be that hard to just walk in. Caroline finishes descending the staircase and slowly walks over to the doorway to fully see the man standing in front of her still had this smirk on his face._

_"Who the hell do you think you are," the man starts laughing and this made Caroline extremely angry. "Well love if you invite me in we might be able to get on a first name basis."_

_"Obviously I'm not gonna let you in so that first name basis thing is never gonna happen," the presence of this man for some reason made Caroline very defensive, "Who are you?"_

_The features on the man's face shifts to a cold stare and a smirk appears on the unknown man's face, "Invite me in."_

_"I can't believe you have the audacity to walk up to my doorstep, and expect me to let you in," Caroline crosses her arms and steps closer to the door, "I don't even know your nam-"_

_Suddenly their eyes were lock on one another, but Caroline felt as if she didn't have any control over her mind anymore. "Caroline you will invite me in."_

_Still under mind compulsion the words just flow out, "Please come in."_

Gasping for air there she was awoken from her sleep with the Forbes Journal just sitting in her hands. As she slowly looks down at the page, and the only words that stand out to her is "Niklaus Mikaelson".

"Caroline..."

"H-How did you get in." Stefan walks across the room approaching the bed, "The backdoor was open," he reaches for the Forbes Journal, but in the nick of time Caroline whips it away from him.

"Sorry its private..."

Stefan smiles at how uncomfortable she looks at the moment, "You okay Care."

"Um yeah," she stands up and walks over to her dresser placing the Forbes Journal inside, "Actually no... I'm not okay."

"What happened."

Still standing with her back facing Stefan she begins to talk, "I'm sick of people thinking that I'm sad or depressed because I'm not, I'm pissed."

Stefan stands and begins to approach Caroline but is stopped, "Stefan I don't want you sympathy because I'm done feeling weak." Never has Stefan been more confused than he is now. "So what do you want me to do Caroline because I'm extremely lost right now."

"I want you to help me track down the people who murdered my grandmother..."

...

***Flashback***

There are many things that have to be sacrificed to keep yourself and the one's you love alive. Yet not every choice you make is the right choice because in that moment of time you may thing that the choice you are going to make is in favor of your lively hood when really it's all wrong. The Forbes family was known for making these kinds of decision's while thinking they are right but they are wrong...

"Well if it isn't the honorable William Forbes, how may make your acquaintance."

"I've come with a proposition." A laugh echo's into the gigantic study, "A proposition you say. wow I'm so intrigued do tell."

William approaches the desk in font of him, "You family has had a vended out on mine for decades, which I would have to say is the most ridiculous thin-"

"You dare to question my family's motives, I WILL HAVE YOU BE-HEADED AND BURNT TO A CRISP," even though that was a little morbid he need to prove his dominance.

But William wasn't necessarily afraid because he knew that the offer he was about to propose could never be turned down, "Listen I have an offer that could possibly end this feud between our families."

"HAHA enlighten me with your wise words."

"Yesterday I visited a witch who goes by the name Ayana-" the topic of this witch seemed to discomfort the man in front of him, "Do you know of this witch?"

"Well yes, but that is not relevent now continue your starting to bore me."

William sighed, "She told me that my family will be mostly male dominant for a long time."

The man was beginning to get annoyed, "Get to the point."

Suddenly a piece of paper was placed in front of the man, "I would like to offer you my first-born granddaughter's hand in marriage, in exchange for my families freedom."

"HAHA you think I'm stupid you'll have to do better than that."

This sent William into deep thought, "Okay how about this you can have her hand in marriage... and you'll be able to turn her into a vampire."

... "Hmm this could be interesting."

***End of Flashback***

XXXX

"So what your telling me is that your grandmother was murdered," Stefan was now confused with all the information he was just told.

Caroline walked back over to her dresser to retrieve The Forbes Journal, "This is my family Journal and this holds all the information about who I am and the bloodline I come from."

"So I'm guessing you know that you're a supernatural," he was now sprawled across Caroline's bed.

Caroline whips her head around to face Stefan, "Is there something you know and you're not telling me?" Stefan rubs the back of his head, "Um.. no.."

"Stefan."

What Is he supposed to tell her, he can't tell her about the circle just yet, "All I know is that you're not fully human... anyway do you know anything concerning the death of your grandmother."

Totally oblivious to the fact that Stefan didn't answer her question she walks back to sit on the bed, "Well It's kind of complicated because my grandma was murdered, yet she wasn't."

"Okay know I'm totally confused."

A giggle enters the air, "Well when they found my grandma she wasn't dead but was in a coma, so I went to visit her in the hospital and when I held her hand it was as if she was inside of my head. She told me that someone tried to kill her, but they didn't know that she can't die."

"So wait how did she die," Stefan was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well she told me our kind is immune to death, but because of her age she died."

For some reason a slight breeze swept through the room yet the window was closed, "But before she died she told me who tried to murder her, and I want to avenge my grandmother's death."

"So who did she say tried to kill her," Stefan was beginning to get nervous.

"Alaric and Meredith..."

...

"Elena I had some disturbing news I just found out from Caroline," Stefan has step out of the room to make a phone call. "What is it and is she okay because she wont answer any of my calls and have you seen Jeremy."

"Woah slow down yes she is okay she just needs space, no I haven't seen or heard from Jeremy, and Caroline jus-" should I tell Elena about the whole Alaric and Meredith killing Caroline's grandma, "Well she just told me that she know she a supernatural."

"Stefan that's not disturbing, that's great did she say anything about the circle."

"No I think we should wait and tell her together as a group."

Elena and everyone else was starting to get impatient, "There is no more time the full moon is tomorrow and if we don't bind the circle before the full moon reaches its final phase."

"Or what," all of these bad Ideas rushed into Stefan's head.

Elena knew what she was about to say would not be easy for Stefan to accept, "Well Caroline could possibly die."

The only sound heard was the phone making contact with the floor, Stefan couldn't believe what he just heard. For some reason it pained him to think that tomorrow could be the end of Caroline's life. He couldn't just let her go she means too much to him. There was just some thing about her that made him want to do anything to protect her because for Caroline death was not and option.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I've been extremely busy. So for now own there will be frequent updates to this story. There are a few things I want to point out because you guys might be a little confused at this point.**

**1. Stefan doesn't know who killed Caroline's grandmother.**

**2. Caroline and Klaus have no idea who each other are.**

**3. The circle will be bound in the next Chapter!**

**So please leave any comments and question you have because I might even answer some of them!**

**A/N: Remember REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**


End file.
